Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Special Pt 3 Ch2 'Revelations'
by Romana4Ever
Summary: Several aliens try to assassinate Holly, the Doctors very own Great-Great Granddaughter. The Alexanoids seek revenge on the new U. Sp Ops. Another Dr arrives. More former companions show up. The Doctors try to cope with all of the attacks. Then the Doctors discover that UNIT Special Ops is hiding a secret from them. And a familiar face makes a surprising appearance.


**Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Special **

**Part Three-Chapter two **

**'REVELATIONS'**

The Alexanoid ship was preparing to fire.

"Prepare to fire all missiles." Commander Hamal ordered. "And don't miss." He warned his crew.

.

But just as the Alexanoid ship was about to fire another spaceship suddenly flew in behind it and opened fire. The first set of shots knocked out the Alexanoids shields and the second series of shots disabled all of its weapons systems.

"Alexanoid ship." Came a message over the Alexanoids communications systems. "Land and prepare for boarding."

"Now who on Earth is this?" Brig Benton asked.

He walked over to their communications station and opened a channel.

"Alien Craft, this is Unit Special Operations, Identify yourself, Repeat Identify yourself!" Brigadier Benton ordered.

"That wretched boy." Came the reply over the intercom.

Tegan frowned and then she suddenly knew who it was.

"Turlough!" She gasped.

"Very well, you have been identified as a friend. Welcome back to Earth." Brigadier Benton replied.

Brigadier Benton smiled in response to Tegans look of surprise.

"According to our records, shortly after Turlough took off with the Doctor, an English solicitor came around asking questions about him." Brigadier Benton explained.

Turlough brought his ship in for a landing near the Alexanoids ship. Dozens of soldiers surrounded the Alexanoids ship and began boarding.

.

Turlough is soon reunited with the Doctors and his old friends.

"This is so undignified for a warrior Queen. I have no need for bodyguards." Peri complained.

"Well as President of Trion, I have several bodyguards but I managed to give them the slip to come here in response to," Turlough began to say.

"Yes, well welcome back to Earth." Peri interrupted.

"Oh yes. Sorry." Turlough quickly said.

Brigadier Benton upon hearing Turlough telling Peri he was a President signaled an officer. Within a minute Turlough also has a couple of soldiers acting as body-guards.

"Welcome to the club." Peri couldn't help laughing.

The Third Doctor came over and shook Turlough's hand.

"Well thank heavens you showed up Turlough." The Third Doctor said. "Strange that even with six Doctors that we couldn't stop the likes of the Alexanoids."

"Well you were dealing with primitive Earth equipment." Turlough said. "No offense." He quickly added to Brigadier Benton.

"None taken." Brigadier Benton replied. "We just don't have the power we need to deal with threats like the Alexanoids."

The Second Doctor came over and shook hands with Turlough.

"I remember you." The Second Doctor said. "Inside the death zone on Gallifrey, as I recall. You didn't do much." He added.

"Well I'm glad I was actually able to help this time." Turlough said modestly.

.

Jenny takes Captain Jack on a tour of the building.

.

In the break room various Doctors and Companions are seated at several tables.

Doctor's Two, Three, Four, Six and Seven are seated at a couple of tables with a few companions. Across the way is the Eleventh Doctor at another table with Martha, Amy and Rory.

Captain Erisa Magamb is on her way to deliver a message to Brigadier Benton just as another Tardis materialized in the corner.

The door popped open and the NINTH DOCTOR emerged followed by ROSE TYLER.

Captain Magamb is startled by yet another Doctor and out of reflex saluted him as he approached.

The Ninth Doctor is quite amused by this. He failed to notice his other selves to his left and he had no idea that one of his future selves and future companions were to his right.

"That's Right! It's me. The one and only Doctor. Just tell me what the problem is and I'll fix it and be on my merry way." The Ninth Doctor chuckled as he spoke. "Some old companions need help? that's a good one. If you need my help, you needn't make up stories now. Or do you just want my autograph?" The Ninth Doctor asked immodestly.

While the Ninth Doctor is going on like this, the other Doctors are exchanging looks as if to say, "whoa, get a load of him." Finally they can't take his arrogance any longer.

"Well, thank goodness you've come Doctor." The Third Doctor spoke up in a mocking tone of voice. "You're just in time...to fetch me another cup of tea." The Third Doctor said as he raised his cup towards the Ninth Doctor.

The Ninth Doctor's mouth dropped open in surprise. Rose looked confused.

"Oh come now. Someone as big and important as the Doctor can't be bothered with something as trivial as getting a cup of tea." The Second Doctor mockingly chastised the Third Doctor. " Get me a scone as well." The Second Doctor said to the Ninth Doctor.

The companions tried their best to stifle their laughter as the Doctors have a bit of fun with one of themselves.

"Do you think he might give us, his autograph?" The Fourth Doctor asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"Oh he'd never give such insignificant beings such as us his autograph. The Sixth Doctor joked. "And I must say, I don't think much of his attire." The Sixth Doctor finished disdainfully.

"Oh don't mock him. He might sic his space gang on us." The Seventh Doctor said in mock fear.

Recovering from his shock the Ninth Doctor finally responded to the ribbing.

"Ha ha ha, I am so hilarious." To the Second Doctor. "At least I didn't get stuck inside of a prysonous pit."

"Or forget to open the dampening flaps on the vent buffers before taking off." The Ninth Doctor said to the Third Doctor.

"That could happen to anybody." The Third Doctor muttered indignantly.

"And who would not have known that the Unaganians would have attempted to burn the Tardis to destroy the "Magic Box"?" The Ninth Doctor said to the Fourth Doctor.

Seeing as the Ninth Doctor has the advantage over all the Doctor's that came before him, the Second Doctor sought help from the Eleventh Doctor but he is mesmerized by Rose. Martha gently reached across the table and touched him on the hand which jarred him back to the present.

Then he noticed the Second Doctor's silent plea for help against the Ninth Doctor. The Doctor took in the situation for a few seconds before nodding to the Second Doctor, his Ninth self WAS being way too over-bearing. So with a mischievous glint in his eye the Doctor telepathically shared an embarrassing moment with the Second Doctor about Doctor number Nine.

As the Ninth Doctor is finishing with the Seventh Doctor the Second Doctor chimed in with.

"Well at none of us almost collided with The Benhiemers Comet." The Second Doctor smirked. "A Comet we learned about way back in nursery school." He taunted.

"Hey! How could you know that?" The Ninth Doctor demanded as The other Doctor's chuckled. "I couldn't possibly know that yet! There has to be an older me around here."

The Ninth Doctor looked around. The Eleventh Doctor tried to look nonchalant but The Ninth Doctor wasn't fooled.

"Of course, dorky bow tie. Should have known." The Ninth Doctor said disdainfully.

"Bow ties are cool" Eleventh Doctor said indignantly.

"Uh, No, they're not. And don't even get me started on that hair." The Ninth Doctor said mockingly.

"Well at least I have hair." The Eleventh Doctor shot back.

Rose looked completely lost.

"Doctor?" Rose asked uncertainly.

"Nothing to worry about Miss Tyler. The Doctor is just talking to himself." Brigadier Benton replied mischievously.

"Very droll Brigadier." The Third Doctor said.

The Ninth Doctor suddenly noticed Benton and rushed over to greet his old friend.

"Benton! How are you. You're the new Brigadier are you? That's marvelous. Heard you retired to sell used cars." The Ninth Doctor said as he shook hands with Brigadier Benton.

"I had but when alien attacks became more and more common it was decided that some of us needed to be reactivated." Brigadier Benton replied.

"So where's old Alastair? Retired and living the good life somewhere?" The Ninth Doctor asked.

"Sir Alastair Lethbridge Stewart passed away two years ago". Brigadier Benton solemnly replied.

All the Doctors are dismayed upon hearing this news.

"There is a memorial room where his ashes are." Brigadier Benton said.

They all went to pay their last respects in person followed by their companions.

They enter a beautiful room that almost looks like a chapel and there is a big portrait of Sir Alastair hanging above his urn which is sitting on an altar.

One by one the Doctors remembered their previous encounters with Alastair.

The Second Doctor remembered when Alastair was a colonel commanding a British Army detachment sent to investigate the Yeti in the London Underground.

The Third Doctor remembered, When he was forcibly regenerated and exiled to Earth, Lethbridge-Stewart gave him a position as UNIT's scientific advisor.

The Fourth Doctor remembered, The Brigadier brought the Fourth Doctor in to investigate a break-in.

The Sixth Doctor remembered how Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart had eventually retired from the military to teach mathematics at an English public school in 1983.

The Seventh Doctor remembered how his old friend had been called out of retirement to deal with an other-dimensional invasion of armoured knights led by Morgaine.

The Ninth Doctor remembered the time Sir Alastair wore a kilt while they dealing with the Zygons.

Then the Eleventh Doctor remembered several encounters and arguments he had with the Brigadier over the years. Then aloud he said:

"There are very few people in this universe I would do this for. But for you old friend." The Doctor said solemnly. "Doctors!"

And together they saluted their dear deceased Friend.

Suddenly alarms start going off.

"What's going on out there?" Brigadier Benton demanded to know.

"Someone is disabling our outer defenses with ease". An officer responded over the radio.

Everyone exited the room. Outside of the room Brigadier Benton heard the sound of several Tardis' materializing inside the chamber. Something told him to leave those Doctors in peace. So Brigadier Benton rushed to catch up with the others.

.

Jenny is giving Captain Jack a tour of the new Unit's operations. Captain Jack is only mildly impressed.

"Not bad. I've seen better. At Torchwood #3 we had a Pterodactyl." Captain Jack boasted. "Top that."

Jenny smiled and led him down several long corridors to a top-secret room. Inside of the room was a vault. Jenny proceeded to enter a code to unlock the vault. She then opened the vault and led Jack inside.

He looked around and saw nothing. That is, until he saw Jenny motion with her head for him to look up! He does and his mouth dropped open.

"E-Space" Jenny said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, Now that is impressive. How the..." Captain Jack stammered.

"When the White Guardian sent me here to Earth to prepare it for this day, he also appointed me the Guardian of E-Space." Jenny explained.

.

"No one but the most advanced aliens should be able to disable this security system." Professor Malcolm said in dismay to Brigadier Benton as he approached

"Scan the intruder." Brigadier Benton ordered. "Try to get me a visual."

"It appears to be a sixteen year old Human girl." Professor Malcolm said. "This can't be possible. Dr Smith herself created our security system. Computer scan again."

"No." The Doctor said. "Bring her up on the screen."

"You heard the Doctor." Professor Malcolm told one of the technicians. "Well one of him. Bring the girl up on-screen."

Soon everyone watched a young blond girl making her way onto the grounds followed by several Cybermen, Sontarans, Daleks and other aliens. She suddenly stopped and fired a ray gun at several of them as they run for cover. Then she created a ring of fire around herself.

"Is she crazy?" Ace asked.

"Hardly, look" The Third Doctor said. "See there are several invisible beings following her and the smoke enables her to see them. She's absolutely brilliant. couldn't have done better myself." The Third Doctor was clearly impressed by this girl.

Suddenly The Doctor recognized the girl as she turned around.

"Holly!" The Doctor gasped.

He started to leave but stopped and looked at Luke.

"Well?" The Doctor asked Luke.

Luke seems to be listening for something but apparently heard nothing.

"I think it's time Doctor." Luke told him with a smile.

The Doctor smiled excitedly and took off for the elevator.

"Who exactly is this girl who has our eldest self so excited?" The Ninth Doctor demanded to know.

Luke hesitated but then decides they have a right know.

"Her name is Holly." Luke said. "And she's your Great-Great-Granddaughter."

"What?" The Ninth Doctor shouted.

"She's Susan's Granddaughter." Jo Jones said.

This caused the rest of the Doctor's to head for the elevator followed by several companions and soldiers.

After they left Linda entered the console room and saw her daughter Holly.

"Holly!" Linda screamed. "That's my daughter. Someone do something!"

"Your Great-Grandfathers are already on their way." Jo assured her.

The Doctor seemed to explode out of the side of the house followed by Sgt Benton. The Doctor made a bee line for Holly and grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"Who the heck are you?" Holly demanded as she tried to push the Doctor away.

The Doctor beamed with pure joy.

"I'm your Great-Great-Grandfather Holly. And don't worry. You leave these aliens to me." He promised.

Suddenly half a dozen cybermen crashed through the bushes. Holly pulled away and swung around and opened fire and nailed several of them.

"You're good my dear but you just leave these mean old rotten aliens to your Grandfather." The Doctor said. "Sgt?"

Sgt Benton stepped forward and saluted.

"Take care of her." The Doctor ordered. "Make sure nothing happens to her."

"You have my word sir." Sgt Benton promised. "I won't leave her side."

Sgt Benton hurried her off just as more aliens burst through the trees and bushes. The Doctor just turned towards them with a cryptic smile.

"Do you ever get the feeling you picked thee worst possible day, to attack?" The Doctor asked just as six Doctors exploded out of the side of the house, followed by several companions and soldiers.

The aliens look a little disconcerted. Then they begin to attack.

The Third Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and sets off several mine charges in the woods causing several cybermen to go flying.

The Fourth Doctor takes on some Visians by directing some soldiers where to aim.

The Sixth Doctor deliberately led some of the Visian's (who had turned invisible) into the woods towards various traps hidden in the woods which he found using his sonic screwdriver.

The Seventh Doctor was momentarily grappling with a Chameleonoid when Peri shot the Chameleonoid. The Seventh Doctor looked startled.

"Don't worry Doctor." Peri assured him. "I've got my blasters set on stun." Under her breath she added. "More or less."

The Ninth Doctor led another group of soldiers and told them where to shoot.

A female soldier kept throwing round kicks at a very fast Visian. She threw a kick in his direction three times and he kept laughing at her.

"You Humans are so slow." The Visian taunted her. "Come on. Surely even you lot can do better than this."

"If you like." She replied.

She again turned to throw a kick at him. But while he quickly moved behind her, she suddenly SPLIT INTO TWO PEOPLE and her second self nailed him with a karate kick. He goes down.

"A Dichomian? Here on Earth? Good Heavens" The Third Doctor exclaimed upon seeing this.

Her two selves joined together to become one person again.

"At your service Doctor." She said with a smile.

.

Romana is now dressed in a Turquoise peasant blouse and black slacks and black boots and wearing a unique necklace. She made her way down the corridor of the Doctors Tardis.

"Take the next corridor to the left." Biroc told her telepathically.

Romana did as Biroc told her.

"Now the third room on the right." Biroc told her. "Inside is an old lift. Fix it."

So Romana went inside of the old storage room and began to fix the lift.

.

On the front lawn of the Unit headquarters the battle still raged on. But thanks to the Doctor's, their companions and the UNIT soldiers the aliens numbers are quickly dwindling.

A high jumping Chameleonoid jumped onto a tree branch seven feet above the ground. The soldier having lost his gun had tried to fight him in hand to hand combat. The alien had the upper hand until the future projection of the Abbott suddenly appeared. He ran towards the branch and then leaped onto the tree branch and swung his legs up and knocked the alien to the ground.

Tegan spotted him on the screen inside the console room.

"Luke thinks that might be a future projection of Kam Po". Tegan said as she pointed him out to Brigadier Benton.

"Alert." Brigadier Benton said into his radio. "Another Time Lord has been spotted. He has been identified as the future projection of the Abbott. Do not inhibit his progress." He ordered.

When Future Kam Po started to approach the house, the soldiers looked like they weren't going to let him pass when suddenly they stepped aside. He raced inside.

.

Inside one of the medical rooms some scientists are watching Kam Po's readings.

"His pulses are getting weaker." Professor Lomax said.

Suddenly over their intercom an officer relays Brigadier Benton's orders.

"Brigadier Benton has ordered that no one attempts to stop a young Monk. It is the Abbott's future projection." The voice said.

"Ah, yes." Professor Lomax said. "I read about that in some of UNIT'S files about Time Lords."

The other scientists looked puzzled.

.

The Tenth Doctor rushed down the corridor looking for Romana.

As he passed the storage room he heard some noises inside. He paused as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Romana?" The Tenth Doctor called through the door. "What's wrong? What are you doing?"

"Nothings wrong." Romana reassured him. "Doctor, why did you never mention this lift before?" She asked.

"What?" The Tenth Doctor scoffed. "That old thing? That hasn't worked in hundreds of years. There's no way anyone could..."

"Fixed it!" Romana called out.

"Of course you did." The Tenth Doctor said matter-of-factly. "Romana Please Open up." he pleaded.

Romana stepped inside of the lift and the doors closed.

The Tenth Doctor heard the noise and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the door.

Racing into the room he ran up to the lift.

"Romana, please come back" The Tenth Doctor yelled through the lift doors.

He used the sonic screwdriver to try to bring it back but Romana is using hers to counter-act his.

The doors opened inside the large arboretum just as a Time Winds Door opened. Biroc emerged with three people behind him. One man and two women. Romana gasped when she saw them.

"What happened?" She asked.

"These two were caught in a Cross-Time-Winds. They didn't drop to the ground in time. Thankfully we were able to pull them down before it was too late. The third one was kind enough to help take care of their grooming necessities such as hair, beard and nails for him and hair and clothes for both." Biroc told her.

"Thank you, but," Romana heard the lift coming. "You must hide now"

The male took one of the women arm and pulled her towards the bushes as the other female followed.

"Remember wait fifteen minutes and then go up to the console room." Romana said to the male. "The three of you need to stay here. Please. It's vital." Romana warned them.

They all ducked down just as the lift doors opened. Romana felt sad at leaving the Doctor again. The Tenth Doctor ran out and saw the Time Wind Door and Biroc.

"Romana! What are you doing? Where are you going?" The Tenth Doctor asked.

Romana turned around. She had a sad smile on her face.

"Good-bye Doctor. It's time for me to go back to Gallifrey now. It was nice seeing you again. Remember me." Romana said as she turned and entered the Time Winds.

And with that she turned and walked into the time winds with Biroc. But the Tenth Doctor wasn't about to let Romana go.

"Noooo!" He shouted as he dove through the Time Winds Door just as it closed.

The Tenth Doctor stood and looked around and saw nothing but white clouds. but he is determined to find Romana. No matter what. So he started walking.

The Man inside arboretum stood up.

"I'm going to look around." He said.

"But that woman said you were to wait ten minutes." The Woman in the pantsuit reminded him.

"I know what she said, but I miss this old ship. I want to have a look around before all hell breaks loose." He said.

He left the arboretum.

.

The battle was almost over. Most of the cybermen, Daleks, Sontarans, Chameleonoid have been defeated. The Doctor's started to head back inside and left the rest to the soldiers.

.

Wilf has just arrived.

"Why have I been brought here?" Wilf demanded to know. "I'm not a companion to the Doctor. I just helped him a few times, but that doesn't make me a companion." He insisted.

We were given orders to bring you here." An officer told him. "And that we were to make sure you brought your gun."

.

The projection of Kam po raced along the corridor until he came to the room of his past self.

The scientists see him.

"Look!" Professor Lomax said excitedly. "It's Kam Po's future projection."

"Is he some sort of phantom of time?" Professor Henderson asked. "Like an echo?"

"No. Kam Po said. "Please open door?" Kamp Po asked weakly.

"Of course." Professor Lomax replied.

He opened the door and the projection walked over to the bed. He started to pulsate like a beacon and then he vanished just as a bright light encompasses the old Kam po.

The Scientists watching are astounded.

"This is unheard of." Professor Henderson said with a gasp.

"What do you know about regenerating Time Lords?" Professor Malcolm asked as he entered the room to watch this unusual process.

"I have Sir Alastair and Sarah Jane's notes on the topic. The Time Lord normally just changes his appearance." Professor Lomax replied. "Though sometimes with help from another Time Lord. From what they've said and things the Doctor himself has said on the subject, This Kam po is unique in this regard. even for a Time Lords." Professor Lomax finished.

Kam po suddenly sits up in his new body.

"You are correct sir. You are very wise. You are to be congratulated in your remarkable understanding of Regeneration." Kam Po said.

"Why thank you." Professor Lomax said as he beamed with pride.

Kam po suddenly vanished.

"He's gone." Professor Malcolm gasped.

Professor Lomax nodded his head as if he half expected this to happen.

"It's right here in the notes, Kam po can travel presumably through Time and Space without a Tardis." Professor Lomax explained.

"How can he?" Professor Henderson asked.

"If I knew that, I'd be a Time Lord." Professor Lomax replied.

.

Holly is led inside by Sgt Benton but is struggling to get away.

"Let me go you big Ox. I need to find my Grandmother!" Holly yelled.

"Susan? Is Susan your Grandmother?" Sgt Benton demanded to know.

"How do you know my Grandmother, is she here?" Holly asked. "What have you done with her?" Holly wanted to know.

"Look, we're not the enemy here. We're the good guys. Your Grandmother is being looked after in one of our medical facilities." Sgt Benton told her as he noticed her necklace which appears to be acting like a homing signal. "A homing device? So that's how you found this place." Sgt Benton said.

"My Grandmother gave me a necklace with a homing device so that she could trace with this necklace." Holly said as she held up the necklace she was wearing."

"You switched necklaces with her. You really are a chip off the old Doctor. Aren't you?" Sgt Benton asked as he shook his head in amazement.

"If my Great-Great Grandfather cares so much about her, then why isn't he here with her?" Holly asked disdainfully.

"Because he doesn't know she's here. When his daughter Jenny arrived several years ago she informed us that she was sent here to help us prepare the way for The Doctor to save his world." Sgt Benton told her. "And this person called The White Guardian gave her this message to deliver to us 'Until the four Time Lords go, The Doctor's must not know.' So we've kept their presence here a secret." Sgt Benton informed her.

"You're Holly, we saw each other at your," Martha Jones said as she approached Holly.

"No you didn't. Not yet". Luke said as he ran up to them.

"Oh right, sorry." Martha replied.

Suddenly an alarm went off.

"That's a medical alert inside one of the time lords rooms." Martha said.

They ran towards the medical center.

"Susan's heartbeats are getting weaker and there's no sign of her regenerating." Dr Jacobs said. "And now our scanners show another time disturbance inside of her room like the one that brought Ben, Polly, Jamie and Victoria. And she's sealed Susan's door."

Martha checked out the security monitors.

"Who is that woman?" Martha asked in surprise.

Romana is inside of Susan's room. She is about to disable the camera when she heard Biroc's voice.

"No." Biroc told her. "Let them watch this time."

So Romana focused on waking Susan up. Romana pulled her sonic screwdriver to analyze Susan's condition.

"Susan, come on. Time to regenerate and head back to Gallifrey." Romana said. "Susan!"

Martha, Luke, Holly, Sgt Benton are watching as Mickey and Alonso race up to Susan's Room.

"It took almost ten minutes to get into Romana's and The Rani's room and when we did they were gone." Mickey complained

Martha spotted Romana's sonic screwdriver.

"That sonic screwdriver! That's Romana! She's Regenerated" Martha said into the mic. "Romana! What are you doing? You need rest. You shouldn't be up and moving!"

Romana looks up at the Camera.

"Hello Martha, I'm glad to see you made it back safe. Did everyone make it?" Romana asked.

"Yes, thanks to you. Please, you need rest." Martha insisted.

"What I need is for Susan to regenerate." Romana replied. "Kam po!" Romana called upwards.

He suddenly appeared inside the room floating with his legs crossed.

"While it is true some Time Lords can naturally regenerate, Susan was too badly hurt." Kam Po said. "But fear not. I will help her."

Kam Po began sending a wave of energy towards Susan. Susan suddenly sat up and gasped. Then she regenerated!

Romana waited patiently for this process to take place.

Jenny and Capt Jack came running up.

"Whats going on here?!" Jenny asked.

"Romana has regenerated and now Susan just regenerated with the help of the Abbott." Martha said.

"Thats Kam po, he's a Time Lord." Luke interrupted.

"Well Time Lord or no Time Lord, Susan is too weak to move and Romana should be resting too." Jenny insisted as she whipped out her sonic screwdriver.

Romana helped Susan to her feet and they entered the Time Winds, just as Jenny opened the door. They all rushed in.

Romana turned around inside the time-winds doorway.

"Good-bye. Nice meeting all of you but we have a planet to save." Romana said as she turned and helped Susan through the time-winds.

"Not without us you're not." Captain Jack said as he ran and dove through the time-winds door as did the others.

Jenny, Luke, and Sgt Benton are in a great deal of pain until Elara and another Tharil came running and immunized them and led them through the mirror.

"Please hurry, time is running out for the Time Lords"Elara pleaded with them. "Follow this path." Elara said as she pointed to a path that suddenly appeared before them.

They ran down the path to catch up with Romana and Susan. They caught up with them within a few minutes.

"Let me carry her." Sgt Benton offered.

"No!" Romana said crossly. "I've got this handled. You should all go back."

But even as she spoke, Susan started to slump. Romana found it impossible to hold her up. Romana let out a sigh.

"Very well." Romana said to Sgt Benton. "Looks like I have no choice but to accept your help."

Sgt Benton picked Susan up and followed Romana as did the others.

.

Meanwhile as the Doctors exited the lift the alarms are still going off.

"Shut off those alarms." Brigadier Benton ordered.

"What's going on?" The Ninth Doctor demanded to know.

"Everything is well under control." Brigadier Benton assured him and all the other Doctor's.

"Where's Holly?" The Doctor wanted to know.

Everyone from UNIT Special Ops got very quiet which made the Doctor's very uneasy.

"Where is she?" The Doctor repeated the question.

"Sir, all four are gone now." Professor Malcolm said as he approached the group. "Two left by Tardis and two left by some that time disturbance that brought four of the Doctors old companions. Oh and a few of our staff also left by that time disturbance." Professor Malcolm's voice trailed off.

"What is he talking about?!" The Ninth Doctor demanded to know.

"When Jenny was sent to Earth by someone called the White Guardian, she was instructed to tell us that 'Until the Four Time Lords go; The Doctors must not know'. Brigadier Benton quoted. "Sorry to keep this from you but we were told that these things had to play out this way." Brigadier Benton insisted.

The Third doctor brought up the security footage of the last ten minutes. Soon they are all watching Martha and the others talking to Romana.

"That sonic screwdriver! That's Romana! She's Regenerated" Martha said into the mic.

"Romana! The real Romana?" The Doctor wondered out loud.

"Who else? There is only one Romana! And she's alive! After all this time!" The Ninth Doctor said in astonishment. " And Susan! Oh my, It's Susan!" The Ninth Doctor gasped. "Our granddaughter, they said she was..."

"Dead! Yeah, I'm beginning to suspect that we, I, was told a lot of things that weren't true". The Doctor replied.

On the screen The Doctors watch as Kam po arrived and helped Susan to regenerate just like he did for the Third Doctor all those years ago. Then they see Biroc.

"What's Biroc doing here? They're leaving by the Time Winds!" The Ninth Doctor exclaimed.

"Good-bye Nice meeting all of you but we have a planet to save." Romana said as she turned to leave.

"What are we waiting for! We need to get after them!" The Ninth Doctor insisted.

"Wait a minute. Just what is going on here? I think it's time to bring us in on what's going on here." The Third Doctor demanded.

"Contact?" The Doctor asked.

"Contact." The Ninth Doctor agreed.

And with that the Doctor and the Ninth Doctor brought the other Doctors up to date.

"Something big is going on here and we have to help!" The Sixth Doctor said thoughtfully.

"What of them?" The Seventh Doctor asked. "This will probably be more dangerous than anything we've ever undertaken before." The Seventh Doctor nodded towards the companions as spoke.

"We leave them here. No sense in endangering all our of lives" The Fourth Doctor said emphatically.

And with that each Doctor entered their respective Tardis' and then dematerialized just as several companions ran up to the Tardis'.

"Doctor! Take me with you! I want to help!" Rose said.

"Doctor take us with you!" Ben and Polly both yelled as the Second Doctor's Tardis disappeared.

"Don't you dare leave me..." Jo Jones yelled as the Third Doctor's Tardis disappeared.

The companions along with Maria, Clyde and young Rani gather in the break room in a very solemn mood. They sit down at the table where Wilf is sitting and quietly sipping a cup of tea.

"I wonder what happened to that one Doctor." Professor Malcolm commented.

"What Doctor, I mean which one?" Mel asked.

"The one who materialized inside the one called Romana's room." Professor Malcolm replied. "We tracked his Tardis down to our second level parking garage and..." Professor Malcolm got no further than that when everyone bolted for the second level parking garage.

Brigadier Benton and Officers Rasa ,Oceane and Bolton followed close behind.

Mike Yates is waiting for them next to the Tardis.

"I was wondering how long it would take for someone to show up." Mike said. "Thought it would be one of the Doctors but if one of you has the key." Mike said as he nodded towards the Tardis door.

"Best let me pass first, after all I have the key." Rose said as she stepped forward.

Jamie and Polly both produced a key. Then Polly turned around and opened the Tardis door. The companions went inside as Ben pushed Mike's wheelchair through the door followed by Wilf.

"Whoa." Maria said to Clyde and Rani. "You two aren't allowed to leave the Earth. Remember?" Maria reminded them.

"Yeah, well the Jurdoon will just have to arrest us then, won't they?" Clyde said as he and Rani went inside the Tardis.

"I see he's made a few changes since I've last been here". Brigadier Benton said.

Some of them gasp as they look around the Tenth Doctor's Tardis console room. But soon they get down to work.

"So how do we fly this?" Jo asked.

"I could fly it, but he first I need someone to figure out the coordinates." Turlough said.

"The Doctor taught me a little about setting the coordinates but he never showed me the coordinates to Gallifrey." Mel said. "And you must have an extraordinary high set of math skills to work them out."

"That let's all of us out". Tegan says in frustration.

Suddenly the door opened and a bearded man in his mid-forties entered the console room.

"And that's where I come in." The man said.

He walked up to the console and began pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"You must be Turlough, nice to meet you, please close down the revolting normalizer." He said to Turlough. "Mel could you please fire up the helmet regulator and Jamie release the hand parking brake." He said.

Tegan is staring intently at him. Like there is something very familiar about him but she doesn't know what. He paused briefly when he noticed Tegan staring at him.

"Hello Tegan." He said as if greeting an old friend.

Then it hit her who this man was. She screamed and took several steps backwards. Everyone is startled and stopped what they were doing.

"Nice to see you too." The man muttered as he continued to set the coordinates as the Tardis dematerialized.

River Song suddenly appeared just as the Tardis vanished.

"Looks like I've arrived too late. Pity. Would have made tracking her so much easier." River said.

A soldier ran up to her.

"You're River Song? You best get into one of our bunkers, there are still a few Daleks and Cybermen on the loose!" He said.

"Cybermen and Daleks?" River repeated as she pulled out her two guns. "Maybe this wasn't a wasted trip after all." She said as she headed towards the exit.

.

Ace placed a hand on Tegans shoulder.

"Tegan, what's wrong. Who is this man?" She asked.

Tegan didn't answer right away but started walking back towards the console.

"But you can't be here. You're suppose to be dead, Adric." Tegan gasped.

Adric looked up from the console and smiled.

"Yes, but for now, I am needed here." Adric said.


End file.
